1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist pattern-forming method, and a radiation-sensitive resin composition.
2. Discussion of the Background
Miniaturization of various types of electronic device structures such as semiconductor devices and liquid crystal devices has been accompanied by demands for miniaturization of resist patterns in lithography processes. Although fine resist patterns having a line width of about 90 nm can be formed using, for example, an ArF excimer laser at present, finer resist pattern formation is required in the future.
To meet the demands described above, as a technique for increasing a resolving power using a preexisting apparatus without increasing steps by utilizing characteristic features of a chemically amplified type resist material, a technique in which an organic solvent having polarity lower than that of aqueous alkali solutions is used as a developer solution has been known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-199953). According to such a technique, possible formation of a fine pattern is exploited since attaining a high optical contrast is enabled when an organic solvent is used, contrary to the case in which a trench pattern or a hole pattern is formed using an aqueous alkali solution as a developer solution, accompanied by difficulties in forming a fine resist pattern due to lack in an optical contrast.